


Put Your Worries to Rest

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As her friends and allies are getting married, Sakura is worried about the prospect of getting married herself. She asks her eldest brother for advice.
Relationships: Ryoma/Sakura (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5
Collections: anonymous





	Put Your Worries to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141221
> 
> I was going through my old fics I had orphaned and realized some of them had awful formatting, so I'm reuploading them again to actually be legible.

“Ryoma, you’re not worried about getting married, are you?”

Ryoma looks down at his youngest sibling. Her eyes are big, and her fingers are intertwined tightly.

“What makes you ask that?” He tries to keep his voice calm, despite his confusion.

“Subaki Hana, Hinoka, and Takmui have gotten married, and even Hayato has a wife too!” Her voice rises.

“I don’t have anyone I’ve got my eye on. I’ve got a lot more things to focus on as well, so it’s not a priority.”

Her shoulders fall, but only slightly. “I’m glad...if you were to get married, then I’d be the only one left that isn’t.”

“You shouldn’t worry about such things, Sakura.” He assures her. “There’s no rush for you to get married. You can think about this when you’ve found someone.”

“That’s not really what I’m worried about...I mean, I know that I want to get married, and I know that I’ll find someone eventually, but that’s not what I’m concerned about.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I’m worried about after you’re married. What you do when you get married.”

“You’re worried about being able to care for your husband?”

“No, but what eventually happens when you have a husband.”

“Having a child?”

“Well, partially…”

“I don’t think I’m the best to talk about on this subject.” Ryoma smiles in an attempt to soothe his sister. “You should ask Hinoka or Hana about this.”

“No! I can’t!” Sakura cries. Her eyes squeeze together and her body shakes. “It’s not about having a baby! It’s about making a baby!”

“Oh, um,” he hesitates. He’s surprised by her outburst, but thinks that staying silent would be even worse. “It doesn’t hurt; it shouldn’t hurt. There isn’t any bleeding if you take it slow and relax. I mean, there shouldn’t be any blood. And…” Ryoma tries to think about what else a woman would find comforting.

“Well, I’m mostly worried that I won’t be any good at it.” Sakura’s voice returns to its typical inflection. “Most people have some experience before they get married. I don’t want to marry someone and have them think I’m terrible at having making love.”

“It comes naturally, I guess, and you’ll get to understand each other's bodies the more you’re together.”

“Still, I wish I could do it with someone I trust, who could show me how to make men feel good. I’d be less scared the first time I do it with my husband.”

“As a princess, I wouldn’t suggest going around asking for someone to help you.” Ryoma pulls his hair over his shoulder and runs his hand through it. “I mean, I could have it arranged, but it’s a rather awkward thing to ask.”

“Big brother?”

“Yes?”

“Will you have sex with me?”

Ryoma isn’t able is take his eyes off his trembling younger sister. Her small body and delicate voice are so innocent, and he can barely comprehend the words coming out of her mouth.

“Do...you really want to do that? To do it , with me ?” He runs his hand through his hair again.

“I’ve thought about this for a while, and I’ve decided that I want you to be my first time. I really admire you, big brother, and I don’t think I’d be as nervous or scared if I did it with you.” She steps towards him. “I know we’re siblings and that we shouldn’t do this, but it isn’t bad if we did it just once, right?”

“You’re right, I believe.” He sighs, not having the gall to argue with her. “Alright, Sakura. I’ll help you.” He places a hand on her shoulder. She looks at it before staring back at him.

“Can we go to your room? Since you have a bed, I think it would be more comfortable than doing it on a futon.”

“Y-yes, of course.”

Ryoma doesn’t want to admit to her that he hasn’t ever had a woman, or man, for that matter, in his actual bed. It seems almost too intimate for him to take her in his own bed, but he reminds himself that Sakura deserves it. He feels like he’s committing some awful crime by not rejecting her, but how could he possibly say no? If he refused, he might have made her even more insecure and feel less sexually desirable, and he could never live with himself if he knew he had caused his own sister turmoil. She isn’t a child anymore, either. It’s hard for Ryoma to accept it, but Sakura is a full fledged adult now. Growing up alongside her, the changes were so infinitesimal that he didn’t notice them stack up. He stares at her and thinks about the mature breasts bulging underneath her modest clothing, and about the thick hair that must be protecting her most sensitive parts. Although her proportions aren’t as great as many other women he’s seen, he still notices how her hips have widened. All these traits of hers that he’s obviously never paid attention to are almost too much for him to bear. Sakura is a woman. Sakura is a mature woman that he is going to have sex with.

Before he loses his nerve, he opens the screen door separating his office from the hallway, and walks to his room with her following behind.

When they enter, Sakura looks around at the entirety of his room. She has only been inside a handful of times ever since it became Ryoma’s, and never took the time to notice the details of it. The vanity where her mother had kept cosmetics is instead adorned with bottles of wax. The pillows on the floor are fluffed up and untouched. Although tidy, his room obviously hasn’t seen much use beyond providing him a place to sleep. She wonders if he has intentionally kept it as intact as possible. She feels like she's intruding, even though she's spent countless nights in this room before her brother was its owner. It looks as if their mother could return any day and have all her belongings right where she had left them. In the months since Mikoto’s death, Sakura watched her siblings return to their typical demeanors while feeling that she was the only one that couldn't move on. It is comforting to her knowing that at least Ryoma appears to still be haunted by their loss. How he manages to fulfill the duties that once belonged to their mother, day by day, she has no idea. She suddenly feels bad asking this of him and adding onto the pile of stress that he faces, but is far too embarrassed to retract her plea.

He would have said no if I was really being such a bother, she tries to assure herself.

“Sit over here,” he pats the top of his platform bed. She climbs on top of the mattress, much thicker than any futon, and sits with her legs crossed. He looks over her before reaching behind his yukata and untying it.

Ryoma notices Sakura watching him; her eyes filled with anticipation and awe. He closes his eyes, lest he feel nerves caused by the gaze of his own blood sibling watching him undress. He feels the fabric slide over his muscles as it gathers at his waist, where his obi is still loosely held together by a single crease. He pulls his arms back and the yukata falls to the floor, leaving him wearing only his fundoshi.

“Oh,” is all she manages to mutter. Her right hand fidgets, but whatever she is thinking is disregard and her hand settles.

“You should get undressed as well.”

Sakura puts her hands at the opening of her yukata at her neck, as if in a defensive manner. Ryoma places his hands over hers. When she doesn't protest, he pulls her yukata down using both of her hands. It stops at her elbows, she he decides to take the moment to appreciate her chest.

Her nipples are small and pink with areolas that quickly fade into the white skin of her breasts. He rubs them with his two fingers and listens to her exhale. They grow hard in the colder air of his room.

She closes her eyes in enjoyment of him playing with her breasts. The small amount of stimulation she gets from it makes her relax, and she becomes less nervous about being with her brother. When she feels his hands cup and grope them, she really does feel like an adult.

“Big brother, wait.” Ryoma pulls his hands away when she talks. She reaches at her back and unties the obi. She wiggles her arms out of the sleeves and pulls it away from her body. She becomes excited by being able to show off her body without anxiety overwhelming her.

Ryoma climbs onto the bed. With a single hand he gently pushes her chest, getting her to lie down. Without her curled legs protecting her, she takes notice of how exposed she is.

Ryoma climbs over her; a bastion protecting her from all the imagined horrors that make her want to hide her mostly nude body under the covers. With his right hand, Ryoma traces the side of her abdomen. He feels the raised scars that adorn her body. Scars caused by wounds inflicted by Nohrian soldiers that previously couldn't set foot upon Hoshidan soil. Scars caused by wounds healed by Sakura’s own rod. Scars that would not exist if he hadn't welcomed a Nohrian princess into their kingdom with open arms, thinking that a few words would be enough to erase a decade of experience.

His siblings are the only family he has left; his siblings are the only thing he has left, and he has failed them. Waking up and falling asleep in his mother's bed every day and night reminds him of the fallibility of his own skills, but he never thought, or perhaps didn't want to think about, how his siblings suffered and continue to suffer as greatly as he has. Maybe, the gods are giving him the chance to atone. Because of him, Sakura will never have a normal life, so it's his responsibility to provide her the gentle coupling she deserves.

“I'm sorry,” he says, barely more than a whisper. He tucks his head within the crook of her neck. “You're so beautiful, Sakura. I'm so sorry.”

“Big brother, it's ok.” She doesn't know what he's apologizing for, but she places her hand on the back of his head and strokes him. “Um,” she starts, hesitating, “I want to see you.” She tugs on his hair to get him to pull away.

“See me?”

“Yes, your...penis.”

Ryoma sits up onto his knees. Sakura does so as well, and gets on her palms. He unties his fundoshi and lets it fall onto the bed below him. Sakura leans forward and experimentally cups him in her palm.

She runs her hands along it, and it reminds Ryoma of how long it’s been since he’s done this. He barely recalls the face of the woman he was last with, much less her name, but he still feels as if Sakura’s touch is more pleasurable. He watches her as she pulls back his skin and feels himself harden in her grip. She stares at the growing bead of precum collecting at his slit. He shouts when she clasps her mouth around him and licks at his tip.

Sakura takes a moment to savor the taste of the fluid she just licked up. It’s bitter and unpleasant, but not intolerable, although maybe it’s due to the small amount. She pushes her head down his penis, but can not even make it halfway before she feels it tickle the back of her throat and threaten to choke her.

“Sakura,” Ryoma states sternly. He gently pushes her off him. “Don’t force yourself.”

She pulls back. She waits a moment, thinking of what to do. Her lips wrap around his tip, and she creates a vacuum around him. She goes down slightly lower and sneaks her tongue under his head, stimulating the sensitive nerves. She definitely has no idea what she is doing, but she guesses that she’s getting the hang of it by the way her brother twitches in her mouth. She bucks her head and sucks particularly hard, pulling out a suppressed groan from Ryoma.

“That’s enough,” Ryoma pushes her head away. He is embarrassed by how easily she gets him hard, and he’s worried he might even cum if he lets her continue.

“Ah,” she looks up at him with disappointment. Drool pools in her lower jaw.

“I don't want to cum yet,” he continues, “not without making you feel good as well.”

He leans closer to her and reaches over her back to her pussy. He traces a finger along her, feeling how moist she is. He didn't expect her to be so wet, but he isn't going to complain.

“Big Brother? What are you doing?”

“I'm just feeling you. I'm not doing anything.”

“Well…” her voice almost trails off, “I wouldn't actually mind if you put your fingers in.” She lowers her voice near the end of her sentence. Ryoma can't help but find the action endearing.

“Of course.”

He pushes a finger in. It's so hot and wet, and her muscles squeeze around him. Since the first went in so easily, he inserts another finger. She lets out a small moan, barely a noise, and lowers her head until she's resting on his thigh. When he scissors his finger, she sticks her butt up and pushes her head against his abdomen. He adds a third finger. He stretches them out and then brings them together, straightening them downwards towards her g spot. Her moans are muffled by the way she hides her face in his thigh, but he can feel the vibrations in his skin. He then stretches them again and thrusts in and out of her. He feels her vagina clench around him and threaten to collapse his fingers. When he pulls his hand out to her entrance the comparatively cold air curls in between his moist fingers. He enters her again, and his hand is enveloped within her. He pulls his hand out and massages her crotch.

“Are you going to put it in now?” She moves her face enough for him to hear.

The innocence in her question and her wording of it fills him with shame, even though she is the one who asked and she has been nothing but eager the entire time. Most of all, he feels shame for wanting to fuck her.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

“Do you think I am?”

Instead of answering, Ryoma reaches under her armpits and lifts her up before playing her onto her back. He looms over her; his massive penis hangs down.

He puts the tip near her entrance. Her wetness smears over his tip. He wants to shove it in all at once, but he controls himself and slowly pushes inside. Her walls easily give way to the intrusion. He watches her face for any signs of discomfort, but he finds none. If she feels uncomfortable, she doesn’t vocalize it. When he bottoms out, she gasps.

“You can start moving, if you, um, if you want,” she says soon after. Ryoma pulls out, leaving only the tip of his penis inside, before thrusting back in. Although he tries to be gentle, his balls still slap audibly against her. He repeats this a few times before going harder and faster. He puts his arms down beside her armpits, and she grabs onto them for support. He wants to play with her clit, but doesn’t want to deprive her of being able to hold onto him.

Her vagina squeezes around him. It caresses every nerve on his cock, and when he pulls out it sticks to him, not wanting him to leave. Though she's so much smaller than him, she has no trouble taking every thrust even as they threaten to displace her. Her fingers dig into her brother’s arms as she seemingly holds on for dear life. He wants to ask her if she’s alright, but he doesn’t want to disrupt the flow of things. If her moans are anything to go by, then she’s more than alright. Her eyes are squinted shut, but they open occasionally to look up at him.

Every time he pulls out and loses the feeling of her muscles squeezing him, he’s already excited for when he’ll trust back in, even though it happens several times a second. He lowers his hips a bit and feels her fingers hold onto his arms even tighter.

“Big brother! It feels so good...ah…” she loses her voice as he thrusts particularly hard into her.

He leans down to her ear, “it feels good for me, too.”

Sakura lets out a large breath. Her legs tremble, and she raises them and wraps them around Ryoma’s hips.

With each thrust, Ryoma can feel himself get closer and closer to his climax.

“Big brother! I’m going to...augh….” Her vagina clenches around him much harder than it had before.

The stimulation becomes too much, and his ejaculate shoots out, pushing against the confines of her vagina. It coats her insides, and Ryoma gives a few more shallow thrusts, spreading it further. He slowly pulls his softening penis out of her. Semen drips out of her vagina, and a thin string connects his cock to her entrance, and it breaks as he moves back slightly. More of his cum flows out of her, but judging by the amount he felt be released, he’s sure that the majority of his seed is still within her.

“Sakura, I’m so sorry,” he mutters, feeling the shame of cumming within his own sister fill him. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll...I’ll find a way to fix it.”

Sakura looks up at him, a gentle smile on her face. “Calm down, big brother, it’s alright.” She closes her eyes. “I wouldn’t mind having you child.”

“Ah,” he looks away while blushing.

“I’m just kidding.” Sakura sits up and smiles. “Did you forget I’m a priestess? I can take care of it myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, big brother,” she gets onto her knees and reaches for his head. She pulls him down to her face and places a kiss on his lips. “Thank you for doing this. I don’t think I’ll be nervous when I do it with my husband. Or, as nervous…” she lets go of him and relaxes her body.

“Anything for my sister,” Ryoma responds.


End file.
